Hanae Ashiya/Synopsis
History Not much is known about his past except for that he wanted his mother to know that he wanted to take over the family flower shop but his mother turned him down. Hanae realized that his his mother wanted him to decide what he wants to in his life later on. It is implied that he has not always been able to see yōkai, as in Chapter 1, Hanae says "Yōkai and spirits are imaginary characters. They don't actually exist. Until the week before I started high school... that's what I believed." It can be assumed that he recently got the ability to see yōkai when he first met Fuzzy. Synopsis Fuzzy Exorcism :Main Article: The Beginning Hanae Ashiya struggles to go to his high school due to suffering from an unknown illness. He guesses that his illness is caused by the creature riding on his shoulders and that the creature is surely a yōkai. He manages to reach his high school's gate before he finally collapses. He wakes up in the nurses office, for the seventh time, and despairs at the thought of not being able to make friends anymore. He blames his misfortune to his encounter with the creature. Big Boss Scree Exorcism :Main Articles: The Ant, The Roots Introduction of Zenko Fujiwara :Main Articles: The Three Faces, Zenko, The Daughter The Underworld :Main Articles: The Rules, Kiyaku, The False Charge The Legislator :Main Articles: Authority, The Legislative Lake Manjirou Exorcism :Main Articles: The Ring, The Barrier Introduction of Yahiko :Main Articles: The Encounter, The Game, The Willfulness Princess Anmo and Jomatsu Exorcism :Main Articles: The Road, The Wait Spiky Exorcism :Main Article: The Marked Difference Nobou Exorcism :Main Articles: The Stench, The Smoke, The Fool Hanae's Sight Restoration :Main Articles: The Purple Sun, Floating Butterbur, The Measure The Legislator's Emergency :Main Articles: The Limb Screen, The Tail, Revitalization Egen's Observation :Main Articles: Greetings, Farewells Kinako Exorcism :Main Articles: The Mortar, The Pestle The Justice :Main Articles: The Tiger, The Tiger The Executive :Main Articles: The Three Officials, The Abyss Yōkai-Sensing Ability Training :Main Articles: The Skin, The Seedling, The Dabbler The Wager :Main Articles: The Scheme, The Red Master Keshi Exorcism :Main Articles: The Tremor, The Removal Oisuke Exorcism :Main Articles: The Scratch, The Howl Morohaku's Forest :Main Articles: The Delivery, The Drunken Spring The Mystery of Sakae Ashiya :Main Articles: The Shadow, The Cracked Egg The Investigation :Main Articles: The Messenger, The Picture The Mystery of Aoi :Main Articles: The Fall, The Return The Return of Sakae Ashiya :Main Articles: The Cobweb, The Spider, The Silence, The Hidden Bud, The Falling Blossoms The Princess of the Underworld :Main Articles: The Report, The Secret Sprout, The Secret Seed, The Detour, The Strange Road The Ghost Photo :Main Articles: The Instant Closing, The Memory, The Move Tōgen Hot Springs :Main Articles: Soothing Waters, Melting Snow Hanae comes with Haruitsuki, Fuzzy, Yahiko, and Okina to a hot springs ran by a yōkai for yōkai in the mountains. There, they meet Tōgen, the yōkai who runs the hot springs. Tōgen mistakes Hanae for Sakae Ashiya. Surprised to hear of Tōgen's connection with Sakae, Haruitsuki asks for the details of their meeting. Tōgen reveals that Sakae saved Tōgen before, which surprises Hanae. Hanae gets a bit relieved after knowing that Sakae did not hate all yōkai and even once saved one. The Truth of Sakae Ashiya :Main Articles: The Letter Category:Character Subpages Category:Synopsis Category:Article Stubs